justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Sawah river
The Sawah is a river in Just Cause 2. Mullen Skeeter Eagle from the Awan Cendawan Power Plant.]] Description The Sawah river can be divided into 2 sections, the southern section south of the lake is clearly a natural river, whist the narrow, short northern section is a man made canal probably built sometime during colonial rule. In total the Sawah is about 10.8 km long and goes from the sea, west of Lembah Delima, to the sea of Pelaut Archipelago, just south of a village named Kampung Pantai Berangin. There's a lake in the middle area. The southern end has Panau's second biggest river delta, after the Rajang delta. Northern end The north end is a smaller delta with at least 3 smaller arms. The two eastern arms are narrow and shallow. The western one is deeper and good for even the largest boats, but a narrow passage can be found more south in the current under a bridge. Further to the south there's a split point, where the delta ends. Just south of that, there's a village named Kota Kuala Delima, with a narrow passage between the banks. A faction item can be found somewhere in that area. South of the village, an M2 bridge crosses the river and the river enters the Sawah Lake. Middle part The middle part begins with the Sawah lake which is around 2 kilometers long and at least 1 km wide. This may be the biggest lake in Panau, if the frozen Kastelo Singa lake isn't larger. (It hasn't been confirmed yet by measurements if the frozen lake is bigger or smaller.) At the eastern side, the M2 highway goes along the lake and several Wind Turbines are located there. There's an island in the center of the lake, with a civilian village - Pekan Tupai Merah. A small airstrip and a race, Sawah River Sightseeing, can be found there. South of the lake, the river enters a narrow and shallow section, that goes for at least 2 km. A lot of wooden bridges cross the river in this section. The river then approaches the Awan Cendawan Power Plant and continues in a narrow section all the way to the delta at the southern end. Southern end The river fans out in a large delta with at least 5 delta arms. The delta is treacherous - a river arm may look wide, but then a narrow part appears. The most western arm, for example, in a village, a low wooden bridge cuts the way for larger boats, but some arms are still reliable. A lot of islands and settlements can be found in the area. Another more than one kilometer long M2 bridge crosses the delta area. A possible average discharge of the river seems to be between 50-100 m3/s, just above the delta, due to the width of the river. Points of interest along the river Northern end *Kampung Pantai Berangin. *Kota Kuala Delima. Middle part *Sawah lake. *6 Wind Turbines are found along the highway on the eastern side. *Pekan Tupai Merah - The small island with a village and an airstrip. *A small unnamed location is found along a public road next to the river, at X:26565; Y:16330. 4 standing Fuel Depots and a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue can be found here. Southern end *Pulau Ombak Ribut Military base. *A Mobile Radar is found at X:24460; Y:21050. *Kuala Geneng - a village. *Negeri Selatan - a village. *Bandar Jeti Batu - a village. *Several other settlements. Gallery Sawah lake.jpg|The Sawah lake. Fry me to the Moon (last rocket).png|The sawah river can be seen down from the rocket. Screenshot from the mission Fry me to the Moon. YP-107 Phoenix chase in the Sawah river.bmp|The major split point at the delta, seen from a YP-107 Phoenix boat. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Natural objects